Pride & Prejudice
by Orgo
Summary: When Naruto Uzumaki meets the handsome Sasuke Uchiha, he believes he is the last man on earth he could ever marry. But as their lives become intertwined, he finds himself captivated by the very man he swore to loathe for all eternity.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** It is unfortunate, but I do **not** own Naruto neither do I Pride & Prejudice. That honor belongs entirely to Kishimoto sama and Jane Austin.

**A/N:** This is my take on the shonen-ai, Naruto version of _Pride & Prejudice screenplay by Deborah Moggach_. I gave much thought to the casting call, and I hope you all approve. Mpreg will be implied here, but only because those men who are born able to bare children are something of a hermaphrodite or a third sex and are treated, in this world, just the same as women, even though they are addressed as men.

Chapter 1

One early morning, Naruto Uzumaki could be found walking bout his family's grounds, reading a book. When he had finished the book, it was about mid afternoon. Reaching the back quart yard, he had to zigzag his way around all the laundry the maids had hung on the drying lines. Upon his return home, he could hear one of his sisters, most likely Hinata, playing the piano. He also heard a little of his parents' conversation through a window.

"My dear Mr. Uzumaki, have you heard? Nether Field Park is purchased at last. Do you not want to know who has taken it?" Iruka Uzumaki asked is husband.

"As you wish to tell me, my dear, I doubt I have any choice in the matter," Kakashi Uzumaki calmly informed him.

Naruto smiled and continued his trek inside the Uzumaki household. He then spied his two youngest sisters with their ears pressed to the very door of the room, which their parents happened to occupy.

"Temari, Ino, what have I told you about listening at the door?" he asked scolding.

"Shhhhh. Never mind that. There's a Mr. Lee arrived from the North," said Ino.

"Five thousand a year!" Temari was just as excited as Ino.

"Really?" Naruto could not help but be most interested now, for five thousand a year was a lot of money.

"He's single!" Temari and Ino exclaimed in unison.

"Who's single?" their eldest sister, Sakura, asked upon her arrival.

Naruto answered her, "A Mr. Lee, apparently."

"Shhhhhh." Temari tried to quiet them all.

The door was open ajar and they could all hear their parents quite clearly. "How can that possibly affect them?" Kakashi was not one bit interested in match-making.

"Mr. Uzumaki, how can you be so tiresome? You know he must marry one of them."

"That is his design in settling here?"

"You must go and visit him at once."

Kakashi had walked around the room towards the door, and when he opened it, he found four of his five children standing there.

"Good heavens. People." Kakashi's daughters respectfully curtsied to him as he exited the room.

Iruka came running after his husband and followed him across the dinning room and into the living room. "For we may not visit if you do not, as you well know, Mr. Uzumaki."

Everyone else followed right after Iruka. "Are you listening? You never listen," exclaimed Ino.

Hinata's piano could barely be heard over the hurried shuffling of feet and swishing of dresses.

"You must, Papa!"

"At once!"

Kakashi turned to his family. "There's no need. I already have."

"You have?" asked Iruka.

"When?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, Mr. Uzumaki, how can you tease me so? Have you no compassion for my poor nerves?" Iruka was a pro at playing the victim.

Kakashi sat down in one of his favorite chairs and folded his hands. "You mistake me, my dear. I have the highest respect for them. They've been my constant companions these twenty years." Naruto sweetly laughed to himself.

"Papa." Temari wished for Kakashi to get back on the subject of Mr. Lee.

"Is he amiable?" asked Iruka.

"Is he handsome?"

"Who?" asked Hinata. She had just walked in to see what all this ruckus had been about.

"He's sure to be handsome." Ino skipped around the room happily. Temari giggled.

"With five thousand a year, it would not matter if he had warts and a leer."

"Who's got warts?" Hinata was still clueless as to who the entire conversation had been about.

"I will heartily give my consent to his marrying whichever the children he chooses," Kakashi stated.

"So will he come to the ball tomorrow, Papa?" Ino had sat down in front of her father, for she seemed to be the most 'boy crazy' one of them all.

"I believe so." Kakashi answered his daughter, but not before a slight suspenseful pause. His girls all cried out and jumped in delight.

Iruka ran up and kissed his husband repeatedly and cried, "Mr. Uzumaki!"

For the rest of the afternoon, the two youngest Uzumakis bargained with their eldest sister for her finest clothes.

"I have to have your muslin! Please Sakura!" Ino was determined.

"I'll lend you my green slippers!" Temari said, fighting just as hard for Sakura's attention.

"They were mine." Sakura said kindly.

"I'll do your mending for a week," said Temari while pulling on Sakura's arm.

"I'll retrim your new bonnet."

"Two weeks I'll do it for." The two youngest girls continued to shuffle Sakura around and around. Naruto could only watch and laugh at their feeble attempt to persuade his beloved sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** It is unfortunate, but I do **not** own Naruto neither do I Pride & Prejudice. That honor belongs entirely to Kishimoto sama and Jane Austin.

**A/N:** Sorry for not having all this in the first chapter. I guess I'll change it later. Well anyway, this is my take on the shonen-ai, Naruto version of _Pride & Prejudice screenplay by Deborah Moggach_. I gave much thought to the casting call, and I hope you all approve. Mpreg will be implied here, but only because those men who are born able to bare children are something of a hermaphrodite or a third sex and are treated, in this world, just the same as women, even though they are addressed as men.

One of my reviewers asked for a longer chapter, so hope this will satisfy.

Chapter 2

The next evening found all the Uzumakis, as well as the entire town, at the ball. It was a big room, perfect for such an occasion. Everyone was very busy with talk, laugher, and dancing. Music and clapping filled the room. Everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives. The two youngest Uzumakis were no exception. Naruto loved doing what he did best, talking to Sakura and his good friend, Shikamaru.

"If every man does not end the evening in love with you, then I'm no judge of beauty." Naruto complimented his most beloved sister.

"Or men."

"No, they are far too easy to judge," he laughed to her.

"They're not all bad."

"Humorless poppycocks, in my limited experience."

"One day, Naru, someone will catch your eye, and then you'll have to watch your tongue."

As the dancing continued, no one noticed right away, but three newcomers had just arrived to the ball. Two finely dressed men and one beautiful lady. It was not hard to see that these three were of health. But when a few had noticed them, the room went dead silent ever so quickly.

Mr. Nara, Shikamaru's father walked up and greeted the newly arrived guests, "How good of you to come."

The crowd had started murmuring, so Naruto turned to his friend, "Which of the painted peacocks is our Mr. Lee?"

"Well, he's on the right, and on the left is his sister." Mr. Lee was a man with a kind face and his sister, a flaming red beauty. The two of them stood between what seemed to be a very handsome man if it were not for a sour look upon his face. Naruto could not help but inquire.

"And the person with the quizzical brow?"

"That is his good friend, Mr. Uchiha."

"He looks miserable, poor soul."

"Miserable he may be, but poor he most certainly is not."

"Tell me."

"Ten thousand a year, and he owns half of Derbyshire," Shikamaru felt he should whisper this part, for Mr. Lee, his sister and Mr. Uchiha were being lead across the room, and were now very much within hearing range.

"The miserable half?"

Everyone bowed and curtsied properly to them as they passed. But when Naruto raised his head, he caught a glimpse of Mr. Uchiha's eyes staring back at him. But it really was just a glimpse, for when he saw Mr. Uchiha, he had snapped his head back to facing the front. So Naruto thought it odd but nothing more and just smiled it off.

The dancing quickly continued and the room was once again filled to the brim with music and clapping.

Iruka knew he needed to move quickly if he was to secure the future of his children. "Mr. Uzumaki, you must introduce him to the children **immediately**. Smile at Mr. Lee. Smile," Irika said instructing his children.

Shikamaru had followed along with Naruto. And so they made their way through the crowd and walked up to Mr. Nara and his new acquaintances.

"Mr. Lee, my eldest son you know," Shikamaru's father pointed to him. "Mrs. Uzumaki, Miss Sakura Uzumaki, Naruto and Miss Hinata Uzumaki." Everyone bowed after the announcement of his or her name.

Iruka was quick to have the first say. "Oh it is a pleasure. I have two others, but they're already dancing."

"I'm delighted to make your acquaintance," said Rock Lee kindly.

Mr. Nara concluded the introduction, "And may I introduce Mr. Uchiha of Pemberley in Derbyshire." Everyone kindly bowed to the unpleasant looking man.

As the night went on, so did the dances. But there were times when the musicians took a break and the crowd to the opportunity to start up lively and small conversations.

"How do you like it here in Hertfordshire?" asked Naruto, starting up conversation between Mr. Lee, Sakura, and himself.

"Very much."

"The library at Nether Field, I've heard, is one of the finest," replied Naruto.

"It fills me with guilt. I'm not a good reader. I prefer being out of doors. Oh, I mean, I can read, of course. And I'm not suggesting you can't read out of doors, of course."

"I wish I read more, but there seem to be so many other things to do," Sakura said sweetly.

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant."

Temari and Ino had finally showed up again, for they only did so when the music stopped. Ino ran up to Iruka and exclaimed, "Dad, Dad! You will never, ever believe what we're about to tell you."

"Well tell me quickly my love!"

"The regiment are coming!" Temari and Ino cired in unison for the second time in two days.

"Officers?"

"They're going to be stationed the whole winter, right here."

"Officers?"

"As far as the eye can see."

The music signaled the end of the break and many joined in dance once more.

"Oh, look! Sakura's dancing with Mr. Lee. Mr. Uzumaki," Iruka tried to direct his husband's attention towards their daughter. He had never been so excited in his entire life.

Naruto really wanted to dance, but he was unfortunate, for the only one he stood next to was Mr. Lee's gloomy friend. But he thought he might as well give it his best shot. "Do you dance, Mr. Uchiha?

"Not if I can help it," he replied without even looking at Naruto.

Well, he had tried, and now thought it best to move on. He then spotted Shikamaru, walked over and took his hands in friendship.

"I didn't know you were coming to see me. What's the matter?"

Karin Lee slowly walked next to Sasuke, taking Naruto's previous spot. "We are a long way from Grosvenor Square, are we not, Mr. Uchiha?"

As the dancing continued, it found Naruto and Shikamaru speaking privately. They were hidden away from all the rest under a wooden structure. They were enjoying each others company and quietly laughing when Mr. Lee and Mr. Uchiha walked and stood by without noticing them.

"I've never seen so many pretty girls."

"You were dancing with the only handsome girl."

"She is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld." Naruto thought it best to not eavesdrop anymore, and he would have stopped had he not heard the next few words about himself. "But her brother, Naruto, is agreeable."

"Perfectly tolerable. Not handsome enough to tempt me. Return to your partner and enjoy her smiles. You're wasting your time with me." Mr. Lee and Mr. Uchiha walked away.

"Count your blessings, Naru. If he liked you, you'd have to talk to him." Naruto laughed. What would he do without his dear friend?

"Precisely. I wouldn't dance with him for all of Derbyshire, let alone the miserable half." Naruto and Shikamaru continued to giggle together.

As more dancing commenced, Kakashi called out to a waiter who had passed him with wine, "Wait!"

One more dance ended and everyone was almost out of breath.

Mr. Lee had danced that last one with Shikamaru. "I enjoyed that so much, Mr. Nara."

Iruka had walked up behind him. "How well you dance, Mr. Lee."

"I've never enjoyed a dance so much."

"My daughter, Sakura, is a splendid dancer, is she not?" Iruka pointed in Sakura's direction and Sakura smiled most blushingly.

"She is indeed."

Another break had been called for and conversation started up again.

"Your friend Mr. Nara is a most amusing young man," said Mr. Lee.

"Oh, yes, I adore him," replied Naruto.

"It is a pity he's not more handsome." Everyone's faces had dropped after Iruka's thoughtless comment. Luckily Shikamaru was not present.

"Dad!"

"Oh, but Naru would never admit that he's plain. Of course, it's my Sakura who's considered the beauty." Sakura's cheeks turned pink.

"Dad, please!" Naruto knew this was not going to be good.

"When she was 15, a gentleman was so much in love with her, I was sure he would make her an offer. However, he did write her some very pretty verses."

"And that put paid to it." Naruto purposely interrupting his dad. "I wonder who discovered the power of poetry in driving away love."

"I thought poetry was the food of love," Mr. Uchiha added.

"Of a fine, stout love it may. But if it is only a vague inclination, I fear one poor sonnet will kill it stone dead."

"So, what do you recommend…to encourage affection?" Mr. Uchiha seemed to ask without thought at first.

Naruto would have his revenge for Mr. Uchiha's earlier comment about him. So, he smiled and said, "Dancing. Even if one's partner is _barely tolerable_."

Mr. Uchiha looked as if he had nothing more to say. It was priceless. So, Naruto then took his leave of the party as yet more dancing started back up once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N:** I offer my thanks to drarythoughts and ladysakura143. Sorry for the confusion about the hermaphrodites. It seemed, at the time, the best solution to turning Elizabeth Bennett into a man. I found the scene in which Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy discuss accomplished women rather hard to rewrite in this chapter.

Chapter 3

When all the Uzumakis were returned home and in their beds, Naruto and Sakura were still up talking. Sakura had warmth in her eyes when she said, "Mr. Lee is just what a young man ought to be. Sensible, good-humored..."

"Handsome, conveniently rich."

"You know very well marriage should not be driven by thoughts of money."

"Only deep love will persuade me to marry. Which is why I'll end up an old man."

"Do you really believe he liked me?"

"Sakura, he danced with you most of the night, and stared at you the rest. I give you leave to like him. You've liked many stupider. You're a great deal too apt to like people in general. All the world is good and agreeable in your eyes."

"Oh not his friend. I still can't believe what he said about you."

"Mr. Uchiha? I'd more easily forgive his vanity had he not wounded mine. But no matter. I doubt we shall ever speak again." Their thoughts turned back to those of Rock Lee and they continued to giggle into the night until they both finally fell asleep.

--

The next morning, all the Uzumakis could be found having breakfast together. Iruka's mouth ran a mile a minuet. "He danced with Mr. Nara."

"We were all there, dear." Kakashi was still rather tired and had never been considered a morning person, especially after balls.

"Of course. It is a shame he's not more handsome. There's a spinster in the making, make no mistake. The fourth with a Miss Hakuro of little standing, and the fifth again with Sakura."

"If he had any compassion for me, he would have sprained his ankle in the first place."

"The way you carry on, you'd think our children look forward to a grand inheritance. When you die, Mr. Uzumaki, which may in fact be very soon, they will be left without a roof over their heads, nor a penny to their name."

Naruto had heard enough. "Please, it's ten in the morning."

Ayame walked in the room. "A letter to Miss Uzumaki, sir, from Nether Field Hall." Everyone went silent and spoons were dropped. Ayame handed Sakura the letter.

"Praise the Lord. We are saved! Make haste, Sakura, make haste. Oh, happy day!" cried Iruka.

Sakura opened it and began to read. "It is from Karin Lee. She has invited me to dine with her." Upon reading further, her face dropped. "Her brother will be dining out."

"Dining out?"

"Can I take the carriage?"

"Let me see." Iruka took the letter from her.

"It is too far to walk."

"This is unaccountable of him."

Naruto wanted the best for Sakura. "Dad, the carriage for Sakura?"

"Certainly not. She'll go on horseback."

"Horseback?!" all the Uzumaki siblings asked together.

--

Sakura had departed to Nether Field the next day Naruto had then decided to go out and about the family grounds to read, when a fair amount of rain had cough him off guard. He knocked on the door and Kakashi answered it. "Naru." Naruto was soaking wet and grabbed the nearest dry towel he could find.

Iruka looked out the window. "Now she'll have to stay the night, exactly as I predicted."

"Good grief, man, your skills in the art of matchmaking are positively occult." Kakashi replied.

"Though I don't think, Dad, you can reasonably take credit for making it rain," said Naruto while drying his hair.

--

The next day, Naruto read aloud the letter Sakura had sent. _"My friends will not hear of me returning home until I am better. Do not be alarmed. Except for a sore throat, a fever and a headache, there is nothing much wrong with me."_ Temari and Ino were giggling together on the staircase. "This is ridiculous."

Kakashi had walked into the doorway. "Well if Sakura does die, it will be a comfort to know it was in pursuit of Mr. Lee."

"People do not die of colds," Iruka stressed.

"But she may perish with the shame of having such a dad." Iruka turned to look back at his son with a hurt expression. "I must go to Nether Field at once."

--

The skies seemed to be clearing. So Naruto set off to see his sister. The roads were very wet after such a down pour. But none the less, Naruto walked all three miles of it. When he arrived to Nether Field, a doorman had kindly showed him inside. Karin could be heard in the next room. "Lady Kurenai is redecorating her ballroom in the French style. A little unpatriotic, don't you think?"

The Lee's manservant announced Naruto's arrival. "Mr. Naruto Uzumaki." It appeared Karin had been talking to Mr. Uchiha, who stood and bowed in a gentlemanly manner. Karin remained seated.

"Good Lord, Mr. Naruto, did you walk here?" inquired Karin.

"I did." Naruto smiled, for he could do nothing more in his mild embarrassment. There was an awkward pause, so Naruto took the initiative, "I'm so sorry. How is my sister?"

"She's upstairs," said Sasuke rather quickly.

"Thank you." Naruto bowed and took leave to find Sakura. The less time he spent in that room, the better.

In the next room, Naruto could still hear Karin. "My goodness, did you see his hem? Six inches deep in mud. He looked positively mediaeval." Naruto's cheeks turned pink. He could not get upstairs fast enough.

He found Sakura in a lavish room, looking very ill, but she still managed to smile somehow upon seeing him. "I feel such a terrible imposition. They're being so kind to me."

Naruto came and sat down beside her. "I don't know who is more pleased at your being here, Dad or Mr. Lee." At that moment, Mr. Lee walked in and stood at the door.

"Thank you for tending to my sister so diligently. She's in far better comfort here than she would have been at home."

"It's a pleasure." The two Uzumakis turned to Lee questioningly. "I mean, it's not a pleasure that she's ill. Of course not. It's a pleasure that she's here…being ill," he added quietly and awkwardly.

--

The next day, Naruto, Sasuke, Karin, and Rock Lee, all sat in the music room of Nether Field Park. Naruto was reading a book and Sasuke had taken it upon himself to write to his sister. "You write uncommonly fast, Mr. Uchiha," commented Karin.

"You're mistaken. I write rather slowly."

"How many letters you must have occasion to write, Mr. Uchiha. Letters of business. How odious I should think them."

"It is fortunate, then, they fall to me and not you."

"Tell your sister I long to see her."

"I've already told her once."

"I do dote on her. I was quite in raptures at her beautiful design for a table."

"Perhaps you will give me leave to defer your raptures. I have not room enough to do them justice."

"You young child bearers are so accomplished."

"What do you mean, Rock?" Karin sounded annoyed.

"You all paint tables, play the piano and embroider cushions. I never heard of one, but people say they are accomplished." Rock Lee said happily.

"The word is indeed applied too liberally. I can't boast knowing more than half a dozen people that are truly accomplished," said Sasuke monotonously. Naruto stared at him.

"Nor I to be sure." Karin seemed to agree with anything as long as it had some sort of negative concept."

Naruto was still staring at Sasuke and said, "Goodness, you must comprehend a great deal in the idea."

"I do."

"Absolutely. they must have a knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing and the modern languages to deserve the word...and something in their air and manner of walking," said Karin rather proudly.

"And, of course, they must improve their mind by extensive amount of reading," Sasuke said glancing at Naruto.

Naruto snapped his book shut. "I'm no longer surprised at your knowing only six accomplished people. I wonder at you knowing any."

"Are you so severe on your own sex?"

"I never saw such a one. They would certainly be a fearsome thing to behold."

Rock Lee laughed at Naruto's remark. Sasuke looked lost for words.

Karin stood up. "Mr. Naruto, let us take a turn about the room." Naruto stood beside Karin and she tucked her arm under his. They walked a bit about the room. " It's refreshing, is it not, Mr. Naruto, after sitting so long in one attitude?"

"It is a small kind of accomplishment, I suppose."

"Will you not join us, Mr. Uchiha?"

"You can only have two motives, Karin, and I would not interfere with either."

"What can he mean?"

"The surest way to disappoint him would be to ask him nothing," Naruto added.

"But do tell us, Mr. Uchiha."

"Either you are in each other's confidence and you have...secret affairs to discuss, or you are...conscious of your figures appear to the greatest advantage by walking. If the first, I should get in your way. If the second, I can admire you much better from here."

"Shocking. How shall we punish him for such a speech?"

"We could always laugh at him." Sasuke gave Naruto a look.

"No. Mr. Uchiha is not to be teased."

Karin and Naruto had separated and Naruto walk up to Sasuke. "Are you too proud, Mr. Uchiha? And would you consider pride a fault or a virtue?"

"That I couldn't say."

"Because we're doing our best to find a fault in you."

"Maybe it's that I find it hard to forgive the follies and vices of others, or their offences against me. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever," answered Sasuke.

"Oh, dear. I cannot tease you about that. What a shame, for I dearly love to laugh."

"A family trait, I think," Karin smirked and walked off. Naruto gave an awkward smile and went to sit down to finish reading.

--

The next day the doorman stepped into the breakfast room to announce the new arrivals to Karin and Sasuke, who were alone. "A Mr. Uzumaki, a Miss Uzumaki, a Miss Uzumaki and a Miss Uzumaki, sir."

"Oh for heaven sake. Are we to receive every Uzumaki in the country?" karin had had enough of them, and wished for nothing more than for them all to leave her brother's house.

--

The four newly arrived Uzumakis sat down with an adoring sigh. "What an excellent room you have, sir. Such expensive furnishings. Oh I do hope you intend to stay here, Mr. Lee," said Iruka.

"Absolutely, I find the country very diverting. Don't you agree, Uchiha?"

"I find it perfectly adequate. Even if society is a little less varied than in town," Sasuke replied in his monotone voice.

"Less varied? Not at all. We dine with four and twenty families of all shapes and sizes. Sir Shikato Nara, for instance, is a very agreeable man. And a good deal less self-important than some people half his rank," said Iruka.

"Mr. Lee, is it true you will hold a ball here?" asked Ino.

"A ball?"

"It would be an excellent way to meet new friends. You could invite the militia. They're excellent company."

"Oh, do hold a ball!" cried Temari.

"Temari," Naruto said. It amazed him sometimes how often he had to scold her.

"When your sister recovers, you shall name the day," Rock Lee informed them all. Temari and Ino squealed in delight.

"I think a ball is an irrational way to gain new acquaintance. It would be better if conversation, not dancing, were the order of the day," Hinata said without feeling.

"Indeed, much more rational, but rather less like a ball," said Karin, for she too looked forward to a private ball, but not one in which the Uzumakis attended.

Naruto turned to his sister hopping she would remain quiet for the rest of the day. "Thank you, Hinata."

--

Later that day, Sakura was feeling much better. So all the Uzumakis made their way out into their carriage. "What a fine imposing place it is to be sure, is it not, my dears? There's no house to equal it in the county," Iruka spoke of Nether Field to his daughters.

Though she was not fond of him at the moment, Sakura knew it right to bid Sasuke ado. "Mr. Uchiha."

"Miss Uzumaki."

"There he is," said Iruka when he had seen his son finally exiting the large house.

Sakura finished her thanks and farewells. "Mr. Lee, I don't know how to thank you."

"You're welcome any time you feel the least bit poorly."

Naruto walked to the carriage with Karin at his side. "Thank you for your stimulating company. It has been most instructive."

"Not at all. The pleasure is all mine." They both turned and bowed to each other.

"Mr. Uchiha." As not to be rude, Naruto had to pass Sasuke on his way to the carriage.

He bowed and Sauke replied, "Mr. Naruto." Naruto made to step up into the carriage, but was surprised when his hand was suddenly grabbed by Sasuke, and he was helped into the carriage. Sasuke turned back to Nether Field and Naruto could only stare after him.

**A/N:** More reviews will motivate me to update faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry to say, but I'll be taking my vacation on the 6th and I'll need a few days before to prepare. So this'll be my last update until after my return.

I thought I might try something different this time. Some have expressed their difficulty in understanding the dialogue. So I'm taking it upon myself to put in parentheses, a modern translation following such difficulties. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue it.

Chapter 4

The Uzumaki carriage had pulled into the driveway. Ino and Temari went off to talk and giggle of nothing else, of course, but the officers they had passed on the way home. "And then there was one with great long lashes, like a cow. Did you see him?" asked Ino.

Iruka came through the door and was talking to Tenten, one of their maids, about dinner. "Ask Mrs. Ichiraku to order us a sirloin, Tenten. Just the one, mind. We're not made of money.

As soon as Hinata had come into the house, she sat on her piano stool and did her scales.

Kakashi walked up to Iruka. "I hope, my dear, you've ordered a good dinner today. I've reason to expect an addition to our family party." Sakura and Naruto, who were right behind Kakashi, were surprised for it was very rare for them to have guests.

--

The next day, Naruto and Hinata had met Shikamaru at the market and told him about their expected guest. "His name's Mr. Itachi. He's the dreaded cousin," Naruto told Shika

"Who is to inherit?"

"Indeed. Everything, apparently."

"Even my piano stool belongs to Mr. Itachi," said Hinata with a bit of stress.

"When?" asked Shika.

"He may turn us out of the house as soon as he pleases," said Naruto.

"But why?" asked Shika.

"Because the estate passes directly to him and not to us poor child bearers," answered Naruto.

--

The next day, Tenten answered the door to a rather odd looking clergyman. He had dark hair, beady eyes and wore a black cloak and a flat top hat. "Mr. Itachi, at your service."

--

When everyone was introduced to Itachi, dinner was ready. They all sat down and remained quite silent. Only the clinging of silverware was to be heard. Naruto looked up from his plate now and again only to find Itachi staring at him. Itachi adverted his gaze to the potato dish and said, "What a superbly featured room and what excellent boiled potatoes. It's been many years since I've had such an exemplary vegetable. To which of my fair cousins should I compliment the excellence of the cooking?

"Mr. Itachi, we are perfectly able to keep a cook," Iruka said sounding a bit offended.

"Excellent. I'm very pleased the estate can afford such a living. I'm honored to have as my patron, Lord Madara de Sharingan. You've heard of him, I presume?"Iruka shook his head. "My small rectory abuts his estate, Rosings Park, and he often condescends to drive by my humble dwelling in his little phaeton and ponies." Naruto glanced at hit two youngest sisters. They were smiling and quietly giggling at the absurdity of Itachi.

"Does he have any family?" asked Iruka.

"One son, the heir of Rosings and very extensive property. I've often observed, to Lord Madara, that his son seemed born to be a duke, for he has all the superior graces of elevated rank." Naruto had to look away. Itachi was just too much. "These kind of little delicate compliments which are always acceptable to the child bearers, and which I conceive myself…particularly bound to pay."

Kakashi added, "How happy for you, Mr. Itachi, to possess the talent for flattering with such…delicacy."

Naruto couldn't help but play along with Kakashi to tease Itachi. "Do these pleasing attentions proceed from the impulse of the moment or are they the result of previous study?" Sakura stomped on Narutos foot. She knew him better than to act this way.

"They arise from what is passing at the time. And though I do sometimes amuse myself with arranging such little compliments, I always wish to give them as unstudied an air as possible," Itachi answered.

"Oh, believe me, no one would suspect your manners to be rehearsed," said Naruto sarcastically. Ino let out a burst of laughter, but then quickly covered herself by falsely coughing. Naruto patted her on the back.

Itachi did not seem to notice that he was being made fun of. "After dinner, I thought I might read to you for an hour or two. I have with me Hidan's Sermons which speak very eloquently on all matters moral." He then turned to Sakura, who he sat next to. "Are you familiar with Hidan's Sermons, Miss Uzumaki?" Sakura dropped her silverware and said nothing.

--

After dinner and three hours of listening to Hidan's Sermons, the Uzumakis remained by the fire quietly talking. Itachi had pulled Iruka aside for a private chat. "Mr. Uzmaki, I have been bestowed by the good grace of Lord Madara de Sharingan a parsonage of no mean size." (Lord Madara has given Itachi a small home.)

"I have become aware of the fact."

"Well, it is my avowed hope that soon I may find a mistress for it. And I have to inform you that the eldest Miss Uzumaki has captured my _special_ attention."

"Oh, Mr. Itachi. Unfortunately, it is incumbent upon me to hint that the eldest Miss Uzumaki is very soon to be engaged."

"Engaged?"

"But Mr. Naru, next to her in both age and beauty, would make anyone an excellent partner. Do not you agree, Mr. Itachi?" They both turned to look at Naruto.

Itachi turned back and said more to himself than to Iruka, "Indeed. Indeed. A very agreeable alternative."

--

All but one Uzumaki sibling had gone to Meryton to shop for the Lee's ball the next day. Hinata remained at home to practice piano. A good wind picked up making Naruto lose his handkerchief. He chased after it and turned to Sakura to say, "Mr. Itachi is the sort of man who makes you despair at the entire sex," he said. But then suddenly and man bent down and picked up his handkerchief. A man who just happened to be a very handsome solider.

He handed the handkerchief to Naruto. "Yours, I believe." The solider had long, dark hair tied neatly back by a light blue ribbon, as well as a sweet smile and endless white eyes. Unintentionally Naruto stared at him with his mouth open.

Ino came up behind the solider and declared, "Oh, Mr. Hyuuga, how perfect you are."

"He picked up my handkerchief too. Did you drop yours on purpose, Naru?" Naruto almost couldn't believe Temari would say such a thing.

"Mr. Hyuuga is a lieutenant."

"An enchanted lieutenant," Neji said to Naruto.

"What are you up to, Ino?" asked Sakura suspectful of her.

"We happened to be looking for ribbon," Ino replied.

"White, for the ball."

"Shall we all look for some ribbon together?" asked Neji. Naruto smiled at him. Ino and Temari gasped and giggled. Then they all made their way into the ribbon shop together.

Ino grated the shop keeper. "Good afternoon, Mr. Tanaka."

"Good afternoon, Miss Ino, Miss Uzumaki." Ino and Temari went to the back of the shop.

"I shan't even browse. I can't be trusted. I have very good taste in ribbons," said Neji as he stood next to Naruto.

"Only a man truly confident of himself would admit to that," smiled Naruto.

"No, it's true. And buckles. When it comes to buckles, I'm lost."

"Dear, oh dear. You must be the shame of the regiment."

"The laughing stock."

"What do your superiors do with you?" Neji smirked and took a few steps away.

He then turned back to face Naruto and said, "Ignore me. I'm of next to no importance, so it's easily done."

Ino intruded, "Naru, lend me some money."

"You already owe me a fortune Ino."

Ino put a good pout on her face. Neji turned to Ino. "Allow me to oblige."

"Oh no, Mr. Hyuuga, please..."said Naruto, but Neji had already pulled a pound out from Inos ear. Ino gave him a seductive smile and ran off with Temari to make a purchase.

"I insist," Neji told Naruto.

--

After the shopping had been had, the Uzumakis were accompanied by Neji back to their home. It was quite a walk and they were bound to run into many people they knew. "Look, Mr. Lee," said Sakura upon seeing Rock Lee and Sasuke. The two were out on horseback on the other side of a stream. Sakura, Temari and Ino hurried to the edge of the stream.

"Mr. Lee!" called out Temari.

"I was just on my way to your house," Lee called back.

"Mr. Lee, how do you like my ribbons for your ball?" Ino skipped around and waved her newly purchased ribbons.

Lee laughed and said, "Very beautiful."

Ino came up behind Sakura and gestured to her, "She is. Look at her, she's _blooming_." Temari started a giggling fit.

"Oh, Ino," said Sakura embarrassedly.

She turned back to Ino, but Ino had already skipped off towards Naruto and Neji and said, "Be sure to invite Mr. Hyuuga. He is a credit to his profession." Sasuke took one look at Neji and gave him a sour look. This did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Ino, you can't invite people to other people's balls," Sakura rightfully scolded Ino.

Neji frowned back at Sasuke. Sasuke then backed up his horse and galloped off.

"Of course, you must come, Mr. Hyuuga. If you'll excuse me, ladies, enjoy the day," Lee called out quickly and chased after his friend.

After walking some more, the group decided to take a rest. Naruto rested under an apple tree to talk to Neji. The other three had gone to the stream. "Do you plan to go to the Nether Field ball, Mr. Hyuuga?"

"Perhaps. How long has Mr. Uchiha been a guest there?"

"About a month. Forgive me, but are you acquainted with him, with Mr. Uchiha?"

"Indeed, I've been connected with his family since infancy." Naruto couldn't believe it. "You may well be surprised, Mr. Naruto, especially given our cold greeting this afternoon."

"Well, I hope that your plans in favor of Meryton will not be affected by your relations with the gentleman."

"Oh no. It is not for me to be driven away. If he wishes to avoid seeing me, he must go, not I!" Neji picked at the leaves of the apple tree.

"I must ask, what is the manner of your disapproval of Mr. Uchiha?"

Neji paused, but then finally answered Naruto. "My father managed his estate. We grew up together, Uchiha and I. His father treated me like a second son, _loved_ me like a son…We were both with him the day he died. With his last breath, his father bequeathed me the rectory in his estate. He knew I had my heart set on joining the Church. But Uchiha ignored his wishes and gave the living to another man."

"But why?"

"Jealousy. His father...Well, he loved me better and Uchiha couldn't stand it."

"How cruel."

"So now I'm a poor foot-soldier, too lowly even to be noticed." Neji gave a small smile. Naruto gave a sad smile for his heart bled a bit for Neji. He thought even for Sasuke, it was rather low.

--

They had returned home and everyone was most busy preparing for the Lee's ball. Tenten could be heard humming a tune as she walked from room to room delivering the freshly dried laundry. Ino and Temari were helping each other tighten their corsets. "Breathe in!" Ino ordered Temari.

"I can't anymore. You're hurting," cried Temari.

"Tenten. Tenten!" Ino called for her, but Tenten was lost in her song as she continued her way to Sakura and Naruto's room.

Naruto was sitting while Sakura fixed his hair. Naruto had shared with her Nejis misfortune. "I still think there must've been a misunderstanding."

"Oh Sakura, do you never think ill of anybody?" Naruto asked while playing with a white feather.

"Well, how could Mr. Uchiha do such a thing?" Sakura croched down so their reflections were at eye level. "I will discover the truth from Mr. Lee at the ball this evening."

"If it is not true, let Mr. Uchiha contradict it himself. Till he does, I hope never to encounter him."

"Poor, unfortunate, Mr. Hyuuga."

Naruto looked up at Sakura threw the mirror. "On the contrary, Hyuuga is twice the man Uchiha is."

"And, let us hope, a rather more willing dancer," giggled Sakura. They both smiled at each other.

--

The Uzumaki family, alond with Itachi, arrived at Nether Field Park at half past eight that night. Rock Lee and Karin were in the foyer, greeting their very long line of guests. It took a while, but finally the Uzumakis made it to the front. "May I say what an immense pleasure it is to see you again, Mr. Lee," said Iruka.

"Mr. Uzumaki."

Iruka bowed to Karin. "Miss Lee."

"Charming."

Iruka moved along and Rock Lee addressed Sakura, "I'm…I'm so pleased you're here."

Sakura bowed and smiled. "So am I." Karin looked to her brother as if she had lost interest in the Uzumakis, and she truly had.

Lee then turned to Naruto, "And how are you, Mr.Naruto?" Naruto was stretching his neck, looking at a large group of red coats in hopes of seeing Neji. "Mr. Naruto? Are you looking for someone?"

Naruto turned to Lee. "No, not at all, I was just admiring the general splendor."

"It is breathtaking, Mr. Lee," said Sakura.

"Good," said Lee.

They bowed and shuffled into the next room. Naruto tried his best to ignore his Dad who was speaking to Kakashi. "You might have passed a few pleasantries with Mr. Lee. I've never met a more pleasant gentleman in all my years. Did you see how he dotes on her? Dear Sakura, always doing what's best for her family."

Naruto did not notice but as he walked around the rooms, Sasuke had walked behind him, spoted Naruto, then walked away. Naruto then saw Shika. "Shikamaru!"

"Naru!"

"Have you seen Mr. Hyuuga?"

"No. Perhaps he's through here," said Shika gesturing threw the next room where many red coats could be seen.

They walk around for a while when Sakura came "Naru, Mr. Hyuuga is not here. Apparently, he's been detained."

"Detained where? He must be here."

Itachi came over to them. "There you are."

"Mr. Itachi." The three friends bowed to Itachi.

"Perhaps you will do me the honor, Mr. Naruto." Itachi gestured towards the dancing room.

"Oh, I did not think you danced, Mr. Iatchi."

"I do not think it incompatible with the office of a clergyman to indulge in such an...innocent diversion. (Dancing is innocent and does not go against the laws of the Church.) In fact, several people, his Lordship included, have complimented me on my…lightness of foot." He looked down at his feet and stood on his toes when he said this.

They lined up for the next dance when it had started. Sakura was partnered up with Mr. Lee and stood next to Naruto for she had discovered Neji's whereabouts. "Apparently, your Mr. Hyuuga has been called on some business to town."

Itachi was looking at nothing but Naruto. "I assure you, dancing is of little consequence to me, but it does afford...but it does afford the opportunity to lavish...to lavish upon one's partner..."

Sakura continued to pass her information on to Naruto. "My informer tells me...that he would be less inclined…that he would be less inclined to be engaged, were it not for... were it not for the presence in Nether Field, of a certain gentleman."

"Which is my primary object," said to Naruto.

"_That_ gentleman barely warrants the name," Naruto said to Sakura.

Itachi then stopped in the middle of the line dance to address Naruto. "It is my intention, if I may be so bold, to remain close to you throughout the evening." Naruto stared at Itachi, but somehow got through the rest of the dance.

Naruto grabbed Shika afterwards and they went off to laugh about Itachi. They then suddenly ran into Sasuke and stopped laughing immediately. "May I have the next dance, Mr. Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto answered without really thinking, "You may." They bowed at separated. Naruto grabbed Shikas hand and lead him to a back room.

"Did I just agree to dance with Mr. Uchiha?"

"I dare say you will find him very amiable, Naru," said Shika.

"It would be most inconvenient since I've sworn to loathe him for all eternity." The two then giggled.

--

Once again, Naruto found himself in a line dance. They bowed and the dance began. It was very slow. "I love this dance," said Naruto to Sasuke.

"Indeed. Most invigorating."

"It is your turn to say something, Mr. Uchiha. I talked about the dance. Now you ought to remark on the size of the room or the number of couples."

"I'm perfectly happy to oblige. Please advise me what you would like most to hear?"

"That reply will do at the present. Perhaps by and by I may observe that private balls are much pleasanter than public ones. For now, we may remain silent."

"Do you talk as a rule while dancing?"

"No…No, I prefer to be unsociable and taciturn. Makes it all so much more enjoyable, don't you think?" Naruto said without a trace of sarcasm even though it sounded quite the opposite in his head.

"Tell me, do you and your sisters very often walk to Meryton?"

"Yes, we often walk to Meryton. It's a great opportunity to meet new people. In fact, when you met us, we'd just had the pleasure of forming a new acquaintance."

"Mr. Hyuuga is blessed with such happy manners, he's sure of making friends. Whether he's capable of retaining them is less so."

"He's been so unfortunate as to lose your friendship. And I dare say, that is irreversible?"

Sasuke stopped in the middle of the line, just as Itachi had, but this time with a bit more aggression. "It is. Why do you ask such a question?"

Naruto stepped forward to Sasuke. "To make out your character, Mr. Uchiha."

"And what have you discovered?"

"Very little. I hear such different accounts of you as puzzle me exceedingly."

"I hope to afford you more clarity in the future." Sasuke stepped back into dancing and they resumed. Naruto was quite angry with Sasuke now, it seemed to him that they were the only two in the room. He didn't notice anyone until the dance hade ended and everyone clapped.

Naruto walked away from Sasuke, only to come across Itachi. "Is that Mr. Uchiha of Pemberley?"

"I believe so," answered Naruto.

"I must make myself known to him immediately."

"But sir."

"He's a nephew of my patron, Lord Madara."

"Mr. Itachi, he will consider it an impertinence!" (Sasuke will think Itachis introduction an unmannerly intrusion.) Naruto tried to stop Itachi. But it was too late. Itachi was making his way over to Sasuke.

Sasuke was talking to Lee and Sakura. Itachi stood behind Sasuke's back. "Mr. Uchiha. Mr. Uchiha. Mr. Uchiha!" The whole room went quite silent for a bit. "Good evening..."

Karin came and stood beside Naruto and said quite sarcastically, "What interesting relatives you have, Mr. Naruto." Naruto remained silent and bowed to her. Karin smirked after him.

Hinatas droning piano and singing could now be heard in the next room. There was a line of women giggling at her. Kakashi came quickly up to the piano. "Hinata, dear, you've delighted us long enough. Let the other young ladies have a turn." Hinata looked around the room, stood up and quickly left the room.

Rock Lee was following after Sakura, talking of his horses. "... since I was a child, and then she died. I have a beautiful grey. Of course, Karin's a much better rider than I, of course." She didn't seem very interested in what he was saying and Lee made to touch her ribbon trail as she walked.

Iruka was sitting improperly on a short table, swinging his feet about while talking to women his age. "Oh, yes. We fully expect a most advantageous marriage. And my Sakura, marrying so grand, must throw her siblings in the way."

Another dance had started and Naruto and Shika were watching Mr. Lee watch Sakura while she danced with another man. Temari and Ino were dancing as well and giggling about as they did so. In fact, they had not left the dance floor since they arrived. Naruto turned to Shika and said, "Clearly my family are having a competition of who can expose themselves to the most ridicule."

"Well, at least Lee has not noticed."

Naruto smiled. "No. I think he likes her very much."

"But does she like him? Few of us are secure enough to be in love without proper encouragement. Lee likes her enormously, but might not do more if she does not…help him on."

"She's just shy and modest. If he cannot perceive her regard, he is a fool." (Lee is stupid if he can't tell Sakura likes him.)

"We are all fools in love. He does not know her character as we do. She should move fast and snap him up. There is plenty of time for us to get to know him afterwards."

Karin and Sasuke were dancing together without enjoyment. "I can't help feeling that someone's going to produce a piglet and make us chase it," commented Karin.

Iruka was walking about eating dessert from a cup and spoon. He then carelessly flung his food on a man who cried, "Oh, dear!"

"I do apologize, sir. I'm awfully sorry. Do forgive me."

Itachi could not locate Naruto, so he stood alone, smelling the flowers he had hoped to give him

Kakashi found his middle child crying in a corner of an almost empty room. "Hinata, my dear Hinata." Tears streaked down her face. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." Kakashi put his arms around her.

"I've been practicing all week!"

"I know, my dear."

"I hate balls!" Hinata cried into her fathers arms.

Naruto stood outside for a while, thinking about, well, everything; his sister and Mr. Lee, Sasuke's rudeness. And, of course, he wished Neji stood beside him at the very moment.

The early morning came rather slowly after that and it was not until six a.m. that the Uzumakis were finally off back home. Kakashi was falling asleep in the carriage. "Mr. Uzumaki, wake up. Oh, I've never had such a good time in my life!" cried Iruka. With all sugar he had consumed, he still had some energy to spare.

The Lee's were seeing the Uzumakis off from their balcony. Karin said to her brother, "Rock, you cannot be serious." Rock Lee turned back to her as if to ask, "What?"

Back in the Uzumaki carriage Iruka said, "We'll have a wedding here in less than three months if you ask me, Mr. Uzumaki." Kakashi had fallen asleep again. "Mr. Uzumaki!"


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't get to finish this chapter before school started or after for that matter. It was my last semester, so please try to be understanding. Big thanks to all who reviewed!!!

I had originally wanted Itachi to play Mr. Whickham but then realized that I'd have to make Orochimaru play Mr. Collins, and I just couldn't do that to Shikamaru.

Chapter5

It was now later in the morning after the Lee ball and the Uzumakis were gathered at the breakfast table. Hinata had started playing her scales again and it was only adding to Iruka's headache. He cracked open an egg over his milky pain reliever concoction.

"Hinata, please," said Iruka to get her to stop playing –which she reluctantly did. A good deal of yawning could be heard from Ino and Temari.

The Uzumakis manservant walked in to set a dish of fresh biscuits in front of Kakashi. Ino and Temari grabbed two biscuits as soon as they were placed on the table.

"Thank you, Mr. Ichiraku," said Kakashi over his morning paper.

Itachi made his way down stairs, unnoticed by everyone, and walked to the table. He then put a fist to his lips and made a small, throaty sound, a gesture that signaled he meant to capture everyone's attention –which failed most magnificently with the exception of Hinata who kindly smiled at him. He then tried once more by addressing Iruka.

"Mr. Uzumaki." Kakashi flipped the top of his paper over. "I was hoping, if it would not trouble you, that I might solicit a private audience with Mr. Naruto, in course of the morning." Everyone at the table looked up at Itachi when he said Naruto's name, and followed by giving suspicious looks to each other. Naruto knew this could not be good.

"Oh, certainly, Naru would be very happy indeed. Everyone, _out_. Mr. Itachi would like a private audience with your brother." Iruka got up and went to collect Ino from were she sat.

"No wait, please, Mr. Itachi can have nothing to say to me that anybody need not hear." Ino stood and gave Naruto a little laugh that all children give their siblings when they know something extremely humiliating is about to happen to them.

"No nonsense, Naru. I desire you will stay where you are. Everyone else to the drawing room." Iruka then turned to Kakashi. "Mr. Uzumaki."

Kakashi looked up at his husband. He couldn't believe he was being asked to leave his own table. "But..."

"Now," commanded Iruka.

"Sakura. Sakura, don't..." Even Sakura, Naruto's most beloved sister, had a humorous look upon her face. There was a slight amount of pity as well, but it pained Naruto to see that it was mostly humor.

Irika came to collect his eldest daughter. "Sakura."

"Sakura!" Naruto held Sakura's hand until Iruka had forced her away.

Kakashi stood and gave Naruto a regretful look. Naruto mouthed to Kakashi in a desperate attempt,_ Papa, stay. _But Kakashi did not. He turned his back and walked into the shadows of the next room.

Naruto was quite stund for a short moment. His whole family had left him to face this great embarrassment alone.

He made to stand but then sat as Itachi approached him. Itachi held out a wild flower to Naruto who refused to take it and stared straight ahead, so Itachi just placed it on the table in front of Naruto.

"Dear Mr. Naruto, I'm sure my attentions have been too marked to be mistaken. Almost as soon as I entered the house, I singled you out as the companion of my future life." Itachi then cleared his throat. "But before I am run away with my feelings, perhaps I may state my reasons for marrying."

"Mr. Itachi…"

"Firstly, that it is the duty of a clergyman to set the example of matrimony in his parish. Secondly, that I am convinced it will add greatly to my happiness." Naruto tried to say something here, but couldn't.

"And thirdly, that it is at the urging of my esteemed patroness, Lord Madara…that I select a partner. My object in coming to Longbourn was to choose such a one from among Mr. Uzumaki's children, for I am to…inherit the estate and such an alliance will surely...suit everyone. And now, nothing remains but for me to assure you in the most animated language of the violence of my affections." Itachi then knelt down to Naruto's side.

Naruto quickly stood. "Mr. Itachi!"

"And no reproach on the subject of fortune will cross my lips once we're married." (I won't tell you I love you ever again after we're married.)

"You are too hasty, sir. You forget I have given no answer."

"I must add that Lord Madara will thoroughly approve when I speak to him of your modesty, commonry and other…amiable qualities."

Naruto _almost_ could not believe what he was hearing. "Sir, I am honored by your proposal, but I regret that I must decline it."

"I know child bearers don't seek to seem too eager..."

"Mr. Itachi, I am perfectly serious. You could not make me happy. And I'm convinced I'm the last man in the world who could make you happy."

"I flatter myself, cousin, that your refusal is merely a natural delicacy. Besides, you should take into account that despite manifold attractions, it is by no means certain another offer of marriage will ever be made to you." (I think you're just teasing me and you should know despite your many attractions, it's not certain anyone else will ask for your hand.)

"Mr. Itachi!"

"I must conclude that you simply seek to increase my love by suspense…"

"Sir!"

"…according to the usual practice of elegant child bearers."

"Sir! I am not the sort of _child bearer_ to torment a respectable man. Please understand me, I cannot accept you!"

The door flung open and revealed Iruka and all the women of the house standing behind it. Temari and Ino were both in a state of absolute hysteria.

"Headstrong, foolish child." Iruka hurried to run after Naruto and turned back to Itachi as he did so. "Don't worry, Mr. Itachi. We'll have this little hiccup dealt with immediately." "Naru! **NARU!**"

--

Iruka had come inside to see what his husband would do about this catastrophe. If Naru would not listen to Iruka, he would certainly listen to Kakashi. Iruka was much out of breath when he said, "Mr. Uzumaki. Mr. Uzumaki, we're all in an uproar! You must come and make Naru marry Mr. Itachi."

"Huh."

"Mr. Itachi has proposed to Naru, but he vowed he will not have him, and now the danger is…Mr. Itachi may not have Naru."

"Well, what am I to do?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, come and talk to him…Now!"

--

As Naru stood by the bank's edge with his arms crossed, geese flu across the water, some, skimming the surface with their white wings. The scenery was ruined with the arrival of Iruka towing Kakashi along with him.

"Tell him you insist upon them marrying!"

"Papa, please."

"You will have this house…"

"I can't marry him"

"…and save your sisters from destitution!" Iruka strained.

"I can't!"

"GO back there and say you've changed your mind!

"No!!"

"Think of your family!"

"**YOU CANNOT MAKE ME!!!**" Naruto now had tears running down his face.

"Mr. Uzumaki, say something!!" Iruka gave a big sigh to further exaggerate his frustration.

"Your dad insists upon you marrying Mr. Itachi."

"Yes, or I shall never see him again!" cried Iruka.

"Well Naru, from this day onward, you must be a stranger to one of your parents."

Naruto felt like bursting right then and there.

"Who will maintain you when your father is dead?!"

"Your dad will never see you again if you do not marry Mr. Itachi, and I will never see you again if you do." The tears stoped.

Iruka turned to his husband and asked quietly, "Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto walked up to his father. "Thank you, Papa."

Naruto took off back towards the house and Iruka chased after him. "Ungrateful CHILD! I shall never speak to you again! Not that I take much pleasure in talking! People who suffer as I do from nervous complaints can have no pleasure in talking to anybody!!"

When Naruto reached the house, he immediately started looking for his favorite sister.

"Sakura!" He found her sitting near the foot of the stairs with a letter in hand and a rather distressed look upon her face. Ino and Temari sat behind her, giggling as always. "What's the matter? Sakura?"

--

Turns out the letter was from Mr. Lee explaining that he and his party would be leaving their residents which was now if not, soon to be emptied once more.

Later that night found Naruto trying his best to cheer Sakura up in their shared bedroom.

While packing luggage for her, Naruto said, "I don't understand what would take him from Nether Field. Why does he not know when he'll return?"

Sakura reached down to pick up the letter and handed it to him. "Read it. I don't mind."

Naruto gave her a look while taking the letter. He then moved to the candlelight to read. "Mr Darcy is impatient to see his sister and we are scarcely less eager to meet her again. I really do not think Hanabi Uchiha has her equal for beauty, elegance and accomplishment. So much so, that I hope, hereafter, to call her my sister."

Sakura turned her head back to remark, "Is that not clear enough?"

"Karin sees her brother in love with you and has taken him off to persuade him otherwise." Naruto threw more close into Sakura's trunk and headed to their closet.

"But I know her to be incapable of willfully deceiving anyone." Naruto stopped at the closet door to give her yet another look before heading back into the closet. "It's more likely he does not love me." Sakura added timidly.

Naruto quickly stuck his head out of the closet "He loves you, Sakura. Do not give up! Go to our aunt and uncle's in London, let it be known you are there and I am sure he will come to you." Naruto said while walking back to Sakura's trunk and shut it. He then kissed Sakura's forehead, pet her head and continued to help her pack.

--

The next morning, everyone stood on the front porch to bid Sakura farewell.

"Give my love to my sister and try not to be a burden, dear." Iruka called out. Hinata, Temari and Ino stood waving. Naruto stood next to his father on the stairs in front of the porch. Sakura sat on the back of a coach-less wagon. She did not look pleasant.

Kakashi turned to Naruto and said, "Poor Sakura." Still, a girl likes to be crossed in love now and then. It gives her something to think of and a sort of…distinction amongst her companions."

"I'm sure that will cheer her up, Papa," said Naruto with a tone of great sarcasm.

"Well, it's your turn now, Naru. You've turned down Itachi. You're free to go off and be jilted yourself. What about Mr. Hyuuga? He's a pleasant fellow and he'd do the job credibly." (You are free to flirt. Why not Mr. Hyuuga? He is fun and would be a satisfactory flirt.)

"Father." Naruto said rather sternly.

"And you have an affectionate mother…who would make the most of it." Said Kakashi with a smile and then walked away. (Your devoted mother would love it.)

--

Naruto needed some alone time. With Sakura now gone, there was no one to keep him sane while with his family. He had taken refuge on his childhood swing under the family barn loft. As he was spinning slowly around and around, he spotted a familiar face in the doorway.

"Shikamaru!"

"My dear Naru, I've come here to tell you the news. Mr. Itachi and I are...engaged."

"Engaged?"

"Yes."

Naruto swung around one last time to straighten out the swing. He turned around to face his best friend. "To be married?"

"Yes, of course Naru. What other kind of engaged is there?" Shika answered him. Naruto could not believe what he was hearing. "Oh, for heaven's sake, Naru, don't look at me like that. There is no earthly reason why I shouldn't be as happy with him as any other." Shika said sadly.

"But he's ridiculous!"

"Oh, hush! Not all of us can afford to be romantic. I've been offered a comfortable home and protection. There's a lot to be thankful for."

"Shika…"

"I'm twenty seven years old! I've no money and no prospects. I'm already a burden to my parents. And I'm frightened. So don't judge me, Naru. Don't you dare judge me!" Those were Shikamaru's last words as he walked away.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He just could not believe it. He stood quietly in shock for quite some time before sitting back down on the swing. He spent the rest of the day spinning in his swing round and round, thinking about Sakura, Mr. Lee, Shikamaru and regrettably about Mr. Itachi too. He barely saw the cattle that walked back and forth in the doorway. And he barely noticed the rain in the late afternoon. Today was a good day for sad thoughts.

**A/N:** Expect part 2 of Chapter 5 soon. Happy New Year!


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

A/N: A reviewer of mine has, through some poor choice of words, kindly requested that I stray from my original intentions of using the entire screenplay by Deborah Moggach. However, I can not for I barely have enough time to produce this piece as it is. This is a celebration of Deborah Moggach's magnificent work (as well as my love for SasuNaru) and I hope that all of you see it as such.

--

It had been about two weeks now since Naruto had last seen Shikamaru, plenty of time to cool one's head down. Shikamaru had sent Naruto a lovely letter about his happy new lifestyle. In his reply, Naruto wrote…

_Dear Shikamaru,_

_Thank you for your letter._ _I'm glad the house,_ _furniture and roads are to your taste,_ _and that Lord Madara's behavior is friendly and obliging._ _What with your departure, Sakura's to London_ _and the militia to the North with the colorful Mr. Hyuuga,_ _I must confess, the view from where I sit has been rather grey. As for the favor you ask, it is no favor at all. I would be happy to visit you at your earliest convenience._

--

Naruto had taken the half-day trip to Itachi and Shika's home a week later. When he arrived, Itachi and Shika came running to greet him.

"Welcome to our humble abode." said Mr. Itachi to his cousin, but all Naruto had eyes for was Shika, who he happily hugged as soon as they were in arms reach of each other.

"My husband encourages me to spend time in the garden for my health." continued Itachi as they all came into the small foyer.

"I think our guest is tired after his journey." said Shikamaru as he led Naruto to one of the rooms and shut the door.

By now Itachi was talking to himself, only he had not realized it yet. "I plan many improvements. I intend to throw out a bough and plant a lime walk. Oh yes, I flatter myself that any young lad would be happy to be the keeper of such a house."

Shika had taken Naruto to a small den brightly lit with windows on one wall and good sized fireplace. Naruto found himself in a nice chair as Shika offered him tea.

"We shan't be disturbed here. This parlor is for my own particular use. Oh, Naru, it's such a pleasure to run my own home."

There was a sudden cry from Itachi through the parlor window. "Shikamaru, come here!"

"What's happened?" Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru quickly stood and dashed to the window. "Has the PIG escaped again!? Oh, it's Lord Madara. Come and see, Naru." Naruto had to smile. This wasn't like Shika at all. Naruto had never seen him so excited. He then cautiously walked to the window.

Itachi came running to Shikamaru at the window. "Great news. Great news! We received an invitation to visit Rosings this evening from Lord Madara."

"How wonderful!" Shikamaru smiled.

Itachi turned to Naruto. "Do not make yourself uneasy, my dear cousin, about your apparel."

"Just put on what ever you've brought that's best." Shika said politely.

Itachi then added, "Lord Madara's never been averse to the truly humble." Naruto didn't know if he should be hurt by that but then realized it's what he should expect from Itachi, a man too stupid to know when he was insulting someone.

A few hours later, Naruto and Shika followed Itachi up the grassy slopes of Rosings Park. Before them lay what Naruto would believe to be a castle had there not been the absence of royal guards.

Itachi voiced everything he knew about Rosings. "One of the most extraordinary sights in all of Europe, is it not? The glazing alone costs of upwards to $20,000. Come along. Come along." It seemed as though Naruto and Shika could not walk fast enough for Itachi.

--

Naruto found himself in the most over decorated room anyone could have possibly imagined. Floor-to-ceiling Romanesque paintings lined the walls. One giant Persian rug covered the entire wooden floor. Golden pained chairs and couches everywhere. Antiques and bird cages scattered throughout the room. Everything looked dreadfully pricey, but certainly lacked taste. And even though it was broad daylight out side, the house was very dark, like a cave.

Naruto then noticed two people sitting in the room. He heard one of them say, "A little later we'll play cards."

Itachi slowly walked to the two other occupants in the room and bowed his head very humbly. "Your Lordship."

Though the Lord was had his back to him, Naruto didn't have to face him to know he was wearing the most lavish clothing he'd seen in his entire life.

Itachi turned to the other occupant, "Mr. de Sharingan."

Itachi nodded to Shikamaru and Naruto, and they both followed Itachi's example.

"So, you are Naruto Uzumaki?" Madara asked.

"I am, your Lordship."

"Mmm…This is my son, Obito." Obito was a quiet looking young man with glasses and covered in fine black clothing.

"It's kind of you to ask us to dine." Shikamaru addressed Madara.

Itachi turned to Naruto and whispered, "The rug alone cost upwards of $300…" The door they had just entered through closed and there was Sasuke.

"Mr. Uchiha. What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke bowed and Naruto followed.

Itachi came up behind Naruto and said, "Mr. Uchiha, I had no idea we had the honor."

Sasuke nodded and turned back to Naruto. "Mr. Naruto, I'm a guest here."

Madara stood. "You know my nephew?"

Naruto was slightly shocked. Madara and Sasuke were related? "Yes, sir. I had the pleasure of meeting your nephew in Hertfordshire."

It now appeared that Sasuke had company as a pleasant looking man now addressed himself, "Colonel Jugo. How do you do?"

After introductions were all made, dinner was announced and everyone made their way to the dinning hall.

Everyone was about to be seated when Madara cried, "Mr. Itachi, you can't sit next to your husband. Move. Over there!"

Itachi and Naruto somewhat reluctantly changed seats. Naruto had been quite content where he had been which was as far away from Madara as possible. Someone as old and loaded as Madara was is bound to give Naruto attitude.

When everyone was seated, Madara turned to his waiter. "Choji, I wonder, could you get me the fish course..."

Sasuke, who Naruto now sat next to, said, "I trust your family is in good health, Mr. Naruto?"

"They are, thank you…My eldest sister is currently in London. Perhaps you happen to see her there."

"I haven't been fortunate enough..."

Sasuke was interrupted by his uncle. "Do you play the pianoforte, Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked up and said, "A little, sir, and very poorly."

"Oh. Do you draw?"

"No, not at all."

"Your sisters, do they draw?"

"Not one."

"That's very strange. I suppose you had no opportunity. Your dad should've taken you to town every spring for the benefit of the masters."

"I'm sure my dad wouldn't have minded, but my father hates town."

"Has your governess left you?" Madara was quick with his questions.

"We never had a governess."

"No governess? Five children brought up at home without a governess? I never heard such a thing. Your dad must've been quite a slave to your education."

"Not at all, Lord Madara."

Naruto meant to finally taste his soup, but was addressed again. "Your younger sisters, are they out in society?"

"Yes, sir, all," Naruto said with a little impatience.

"All? What, all five out at once? That's very odd. And you are the second. The younger ones out before the elders are married? Your youngest sisters must be very young."

"Yes, my youngest is not yet sixteen." Madara gave a silent gasp. "But I think it would be very hard on younger sisters not to have their amusement because the elder is still unmarried. It would hardly encourage sisterly affection."

Madara gave Naruto a stern look. "Upon my word, you give your opinion very decidedly for so young a person. Pray, what is your age?"

Naruto knew if he had one advantage over Madara, it was age and he would use it to shut Madara up. "With three younger sisters grown up, your Lordship can hardly expect me to own to it."

Well that had done it and Naruto was finally able to eat his soup in peace.

--

Dinner had been lovely and now the party had been relocated to the den.

Naruto had made his way over to see one of the caged birds when Madara called, "Come, Mr. Uzumaki, and play for us."

Naruto gasped and spun around. "No, I beg you."

"For music is my delight. In fact, there are few people in England who have more true enjoyment of music than my self." Madara sat with his back straight and nose in the air as he said this. "Or better natural taste. If I had ever learnt, I should've been a great proficient. So would Obito, if his health would've allowed him." Obito's head went down with embarrassment.

"Lord Madara, I'm not afflicted with false modesty, when I say I play poorly..."

"Come, come, Naru," Itachi interrupted, "his Lordship demands it."

Naruto looked back at Madara, who had a face that said that he was not to be disobeyed.

_Very well_, Naruto thought. With any luck, his playing would be so horrible that he would never have to play for anyone again. _He asked for it._

Naruto slowly made his way to the piano by the window. He sat at the stool and began to play what was really the only full song he knew.

Madara started up conversation again. "How does Hanabi get along, Uchiha?"

"She plays very well," answered Sasuke.

"I hope she practices. No excellence can be acquired without constant practice. I've told Mr. Shikamaru this. Though you have no instrument, you're welcome to come to Rosings and play on the pianoforte in the housekeeper's room."

"Thank you, sir…" Shikamaru replied.

"You'll be in nobody's way in that part of the house."

Even though Naruto was giving his best effort his playing was rather bad. It only got worse as Sasuke made his way over to Naruto.

Naruto said to Sasuke, "You mean to frighten me by coming in all your state to hear me. But I won't be alarmed, even if your sister does play so well."

"I am well enough equated with you Mr. Naruto to know that I cannot alarm you even should I wish it." Naruto then quietly laughed.

Jugo had made his way over to the piano as well. "What was my friend like in Hertfordshire?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto stopped playing and faced Jugo.

"You really care to know?...Prepare yourself for something very dreadful. The first time I saw him at the assembly, he danced with nobody at all, even though gentlemen were scarce and there was more than one young lady sitting down without a partner."

"I knew nobody beyond my own party," Sasuke tried to defend himself.

"Oh and nobody can be introduced in a ballroom."

"Jugo, I need you!" called Madara.

Jugo bowed, smiled at Naruto and left to attend to Madara.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other silently. Naruto wouldn't admit it to anyone but Sasuke did look quite handsome with the light from the fireplace on one side and the nmoon light on the other side of his face like that.

Naruto went back to his playing but stopped when Sasuke whispered, "I do not have the talent of conversing easily with people I have never met before."

Naruto looked back up at him and replied, "Perhaps you should take your uncle's advice and practice."

--

The next morning Itachi had taken Shika to the nearby village leaving Naruto with some quiet time which he was now using to write to his sister.

_Dear Sakura..._

Suddenly Shika's parlor door was opened and in walked Sasuke.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke bowed. Naruto stood and bowed politely.

"Please, do be seated," said Naruto but Sasuke just fiddled with his riding gloves and looked at the seat that Naruto offered him.

There was a very awkward moment while Naruto searched for words. "I'm afraid Mr. Itachi and Mr. Shikamaru have gone on business to the village."

Naruto waited for Sasuke to finally say something.

When he finally did it was, "This is a charming house. I believe my uncle did a great deal to it when Mr. Itachi first arrived."

Naruto politely agreed. "I believe so. He could not have bestowed his kindness on a more grateful subject."

There was more awkward silence.

"Shall I call for some tea?"

"No, thank you." Sasuke repeatedly shook his head and looked off into the corner.

They both heard the front door open and Sasuke said, "Good day, Mr. Naruto, it's been a pleasure." Sasuke bowed and rushed out of the house. He didn't even acknowledge Shika who was standing by the door staring at him.

Shika turned to Naruto. "What on earth have you done to poor Mr. Uchiha?"

It was certainly one of the strangest moments in all of Naruto's life. "I have no idea," he replied.

--

It was now a cloudy Sunday and everyone was at church listening to Itachi's mindless droning.

"Every mind must have some counselor to whom it may apply for consolation in distress. There are many conveniences which others can supply and we cannot procure. I have in view those objects which are only to be obtained through intercourse..."

Everyone looked up at Itachi with questionable eyes. Thunder could be heard outside.

"Forgive me, through _the_ intercourse of friendship or civility. On such occasions, the proud man steps forth to meet you not with cordiality or affection, but with the suspicion of one who reconnoiters an enemy which may be..."

Naruto sat next to Jugo this morning and turned to him and whisper, "How long do you plan to stay in Kent, Colonel?"

"As long as Uchiha chooses. I am at his disposal."

"Everyone appears to be at his disposal. I wonder he does not marry and secure a lasting convenience of that kind."

"They would be a lucky person."

"Really?"

"Darcy is a most loyal companion. From what I heard on our journey here, he recently came to the rescue of one of his friends just in time."

"What happened?"

"He saved him from an imprudent marriage."

"Who's the man?" Naruto asked a little louder that he should have.

"His closest friend, Rock Lee."

"Did Mr. Uchiha give a reason for this interference?" Naruto asked sadly, for he knew quite well the marriage Jugo spoke of was none other than that of Rock Lee and Naruto's beloved Sakura.

"There were apparently strong objections to the lady."

"What kind of objections? Her lack of fortune?"

"I think it was her family that was considered unsuitable."

"So he separated them?"

"I believe so. I know nothing else."

Naruto looked around Jugo and had a good view of Sasuke, whose eyes were pointed downward. Sasuke's eyes suddenly met with Naruto's and Naruto quickly looked away.

Emotions Naruto had only read about were now growing inside him but he could not act on them by word of mouth alone. He needed to get away soon or he was sure to cause a scene.

A/N: I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. I'm looking for a job right now so wish me luck. Thanks again for all the reviews!


End file.
